Love is Sweeter the Second Time Around
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty is a princess, her mother and father are a king and queen. But Kitty's mother is dying, now Kitty must take the thrown. She first must find a prince to rule with her. She meets a peasant named Dudley, Her dad doesn't like him, and Kitty's dad forces her to marry a king, Eric. But then Kitty discovers something about Eric, Can Dudley so something before it's to late?
1. King and Queen

**I got ask to homecoming! Then I got asked out! So I'm dating a different guy! I'm over that one bi***! Anyways, please enjoy.**

It's a nice sunny day. The birds were out, and flying in the air. The river was flowing nice and easy. The fish were jumping, and bears were eating them. Anyways, there lived a kingdom. The towns people were really happy with their king and queen. They would do anything for them, and the king and queen would do anything for their people. Anyways, on this day, the queen gave birth to a little daughter. She would be the next queen. But they didn't have to worry about that for a while. But they named her Kitty.

As the years went by, their daughter grew into a strong girl. Everyone loved Kitty. She went to school, and made tons of friends. Now, she is 18 years old. Her mother and father were growing old, but still held their place.

"Mother?" Kitty asked going into her mother's bedroom.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go to the river, and get some fish?"

"Sure. But be back dinner time."

"Thanks!"

Kitty changed her clothes. She wore a pretty long dress. The color was light purple. She always went to the river, and played with fishes. Then she would get a few for dinner. Her black hair would flow with the wind. But if she saw a bear, she would have to leave. She walked to and from the river. Some of her friends went with her, but she only had 1 friend really. Her name was Zoey. All of her other friends just liked Kitty because she was the daughter of the king and queen.

"Mother, father. I'm home." Kitty said coming through the front doors.

She didn't hear an answer. She set her basket down, and asked a butler, where her parents were.

"You're parents are at the doctors, miss Kitty." Said the butler.

"Why?"

"They didn't say. They just wanted you to have dinner with the fish you caught."

"Oh... Ok... Come eat with me."

Kitty and the butler ate dinner together. Kitty went to bed, as she tried to wait for her parents. Her parents came home late at night. Kitty didn't hear that, since her door was closed. When morning came, Kitty woke up from the sun shine. (I hate the sun). But anyways, Kitty walked down stairs, seeing her father going back and forth.

"Father? Why are you scared?"

"You're mother is dying."

"W-What?"

Kitty's father made her sit down, and he told her the whole story. Kitty couldn't believe that her mother was dying. She didn't want to believe it.

"Kitty. We need you to marry a king."

"Where am I going to find a price in this town?"

"I will look for one, and you can pick one out."

Kitty sighed and went up to see her mother. They talked on and on, before Kitty's mother was gone. The whole kingdom was there for them. Everyone cried, and it was cold and rainy day.


	2. Another Friend

**I almost forgot, but this is a request from Kudleyfan93. Hope you like it! Cause I am loving writing this!**

It's been 1 week later. Kitty and her father were a little lost without the queen. A prince would come and see Kitty, every weekend. Kitty didn't like any of them. They all were trying to hard. She just wanted a prince to be himself.

"I'm going to the river and walk a little."

Kitty went out to the river. Her father knew this was hard for his daughter. But anyways, Kitty got to the river. She laid down in the soft, green grass and thought.

"Oh I wish someone would just help me out." Kitty wished.

Kitty closed her eyes and fell asleep. The wind was blowing a little hard now. It felt like Kitty was moving. She opened her eyes, and saw a horse looking at her. She screamed, and jumped up.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! It's alright." Said a voice.

"I didn't know horses could talk." Kitty said looking at the horse.

"No." A stranger jumped off the horse. "It was I, that talked."

Kitty saw a dog, with white fur. Her was dressed up real nice. He had a sword and everything.

"Who are you?"

"I am Dudley Puppy. A peasant of my lord." Dudley said bowing his head and kneeling on the ground.

"I'm..." Kitty began.

"Kitty Katswell. Daughter of the king. Who's mother died 1 week ago."

"Stalker."

Dudley laughed, and got up. They shook hands, and talked for a while. They sat down, next to the river and watched the water. The sun began to go down.

"I should get going now." Kitty said looking at the sun.

"Allow me to give you a ride."

"That's sweet, but..."

Before Kitty could finished talking, an arrow came out of no where and hit Dudley in the arm. He screamed in pain, and Kitty gasped. They both turned around, and saw a knight with a bow and arrow.

"Oh no." Dudley said.

"Kitty Katswell! Step forward." The knight said.

Kitty stepped forward. She was in front of the knight's horse. He pulled out his sword, and aimed it at Kitty. Dudley tried to pull out the arrow, but the pain was to much.

"Any last words?" The knight said.

"Yes I do." Kitty said with a smile.

Kitty jumped in the air, and kick the sword out of the knight's hand. Kitty jumped on the knight, and the horse fell into the water. The knight tried to find his sword, but he couldn't see with all the water. The metal he wore, began to rust. He couldn't move as well now. Kitty took off his helmet and smashed it on his head. The knight pasted out, and Kitty crawled out of the water.

"Kitty! Are you alright?" Dudley said.

"The arrow is still in your arm."

Dudley looked at his arm. He helped Kitty up, and Kitty pulled out the arrow. She tore off a piece of her dress, and wrapped his around Dudley's arm.

"There, all better." Kitty said.

"You saved my life." Dudley said.

"Oh it was no..."

Dudley kneeled in front of her, and Kitty stopped talking. Dudley bowed his head again.

"I may now serve you, no matter. I am dedicated to you, Ms. Kitty."

"Dudley you don't have to."

"It is my duet... I must."

"Oh, alright..."

Dudley got up, and got on his horse. They went back to the kingdom. The king wasn't happy with a dog in his castle. But Kitty told her father what happened. He knew all about peasants. Anyways, Dudley was allowed to stay in the castle.

"Thank you, Kitty." Dudley said kissing Kitty's hand.

"It's nothing, really." Kitty said getting a little red.

Kitty showed Dudley his room. Dudley walked in, and was happy. Kitty walked out of his room and shut the doors. Kitty went into her room, and got ready for bed. But then she heard a knock on her door. She got from her bed, and opened it. It was her father.

"Yes, dad?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that a prince will be coming tomorrow."

"Again? I had it with all this..."

"You'll like him..."

The king kissed his daughter goodnight, and everyone went to sleep. Kitty didn't really get any sleep that night though. She was to busy thinking about the new prince. He was last prince to see her. She would have to pick one after this.


	3. The New King?

**Birthday on the 15th! Also, just got 2 new games! Sonic, and Mario and Luigi Dream Team! Enjoy this! Idea from Kudleyfan93!**

Morning time came. They sun was covered by the clouds. Kitty woke up, and yawned. But then her smile went away, when she looked at the clock. That prince would be coming in about 2 hours. Kitty opened her bedroom door and walked out. But she trip over something.

"Oh Kitty! I'm really sorry!"

"Dudley! Why were sleeping on the floor?" Kitty said still sitting in the hall way.

"I wanted to make sure no one came in here."

"There's no need for that, Dudley. But thank you."

Dudley helped Kitty up, and they to eat breakfast. The King didn't really warm up to Dudley yet. But he knew Kitty liked him, so he could stay.

"How did you sleep, dear?" The king asked his daughter.

"Alright... What if the prince doesn't like me?"

"Here is a picture of him."

He gave Kitty a picture of him. His name was Prince Eric. Kitty thought he was pretty cute. She left the table, and went into her room and jumped in the shower. When she was done, Kitty wrapped her green towel around her, and walked out of the bathroom. Dudley was sitting on her bed with some of clothes out.

"Dudley! What are you doing?"

"Help you pick out an often, my lady."

"Why thank you."

Dudley took her hand, and Kitty tried on clothes. Dudley new his fashion, and Kitty was happy with that. She felt like she wanted to get to know Dudley a little more. Anyways, Dudley handed her a purple dress. That was the outfit. Dudley picked out green high heals. Then Dudley did her hair. It was wavy and he added a little blue in her hair.

"Alright, you ready to see?" Dudley asked.

"Yes I am." Kitty said sitting in her chair.

Dudley spun the chair around and Kitty gasped. Kitty was very pleased with the look.

"Dudley! This is... Awesome! Thank you."

Kitty gave Dudley a kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs to her father. He was happy about the outfit, but even happier with Dudley. Soon, the doorbell rang, and Dudley went to get it.

"Dudley." The prince said.

"Eric." Dudley said with a growl.

"I'm here to see princess Kitty."

Kitty walked over, and smiled at Kitty. He smiled at Kitty and stood on one knee. He kissed her hand. Kitty's face turned red a little. Dudley didn't really like this. Kitty let Eric and they sat down.

"So Kitty. Tell me about yourself... Beside you living with dumb mutt." Eric said.

"My mother just died and I saved Dudley's life."

"That's pretty brave of you."

"Thank you."

Eric and Kitty hit it off real nice. Soon Eric left, and Kitty went over to Dudley once he left.

"How did it go?" Dudley asked putting a book down.

"Rea nice. He's nice and sweet."

"Not for long..." Dudley whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... I'm just happy for you."

Kitty's father sent a little to one the prince's. About 2 days later, the new king would be here. But he's wasn't king yet, until they were married.

Kitty opened the door, and the new king stood in front of her.

"Welcome Eric." Kitty said with a smile.


	4. Protect Her

**I got 2 new games for my birthday! (9-15) Anyways, I got to see my boyfriend today! He's better than my EX, I have to say. Treats me like I have feelings.**

Eric and Kitty spent every hour together. Dudley was on a close case with them. Kitty gave her life for him. He couldn't let her get hurt by Eric. But, Dudley and Eric (Dudley's name goes first!) hated each other. But Kitty didn't know what happened between them. Anyways, Eric and Kitty went down to the lake. Dudley got on his horse and followed them.

"I can't let the newly queen get hurt." Dudley said hiding behind a tree.

Eric and Kitty were holding hands. But then Kitty let go, and Dudley saw that Eric didn't like that. But she couldn't pick a new prince, this was it. She would have to put up with him forever, until they die. Kitty bent over to pick up some flower, but Eric pumped into her, and she fell into the river.

"My lady!" Dudley yelled getting Kitty out of the water.

"D-Dudley? What are you doing here?"

"I must protect you. Since you saved my life." Dudley said on one knee.

"Get up, and stop with that whole knee thing." Eric said in a tone.

"Eric please. He's my protector." Kitty said hugging Dudley.

Eric pulled Kitty away from Dudley. They got on Eric's horse and rode away. Dudley went after them, but stayed far away. Kitty looked back at Dudley, and waved at him. Dudley smiled and waved back. But Eric looked back, made Kitty look forward.

"Kitty. You have to look forward." Eric said.

"Why? I do that all the time."

"That's not how a real queen sits."

"Oh... Ok."

Kitty got a little upset when Eric said that, but it didn't bother her. Dudley showed his teeth once Eric said that to Kitty. His hands went into a fist. They all got to the castle. It was now dinner time. Kitty and Eric sat on both ends. Dudley said in the middle, along with the king.

"Kitty. Pass the salt." Eric said.

Kitty got the salt, and began to get up.

"I got this one, queen." Dudley said grabbing the salt.

Dudley walked over to Eric, and gave him the salt. He gave Eric a death glare, and sat back down.

"By the way, it's 'can you pass the salt', Eric." Dudley said.

"Very nice, sir Dudley." The king said.

"Oh what ever." Eric said.

Once they were done eating, the king went to his room and slept. Eric and Kitty went outside and watched the pretty night sky. Dudley was helping out around the house. He went upstairs and into Eric's room. He sniffed out some stuff. But he didn't find anything. But then he heard a scream, and Dudley ran outside. He saw Kitty hanging on the edge, and Eric was laying on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dudley yelled grabbing Kitty's hand.

"These guys knocked me out." Eric said.

Once Kitty was up, he laid Kitty down. He made sure she was alright. He picked her up, and they began to walk.

"Whoa! Sir mutt? She's my queen!" Eric said getting up.

Eric pulled Kitty away from Dudley. Kitty fell on the floor, and rubbed her head.

"Dudley. Can you please just take me to my room." Kitty said not feeling that well.

"I got this." Eric said.

"Whoa, drunk king. She asked me." Dudley said picking her up.

"Night Eric." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty left for her room. Eric went into his room and locked the door. Dudley helped Kitty get into her clothes. Kitty didn't really mind taking her clothes off when Dudley was around. They known each other for what seemed forever. They couldn't be any closer.

"Kitty. What happened?" Dudley said sitting on her bed.

"I don't know. I felt something hit my back and I fell over." Kitty said fixing her hair in her mirror.

"I don't think Eric is treating you right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... He's not suppose to be a king. He hurt so many people."

"How would you know that, Dudley?"

"Because he hurt my kingdom."

Kitty looked at Dudley with a weird face. She got in bed, and Dudley told her what happened.

"He killed the queen, and he was king. He was rude and mean to everyone." Dudley began.

**Flash Back!**

It's 4 years later. Dudley was riding on his horse. He was making sure everyone was alright and doing well. He went over to the castle knocked on the door. But the door opened when he knocked on it. He tied up his horse and went inside.

"Hello? King? Are you in here?"

Dudley walked through the castle looking Eric. But he couldn't find him. Dudley went into Eric's room, and found a note. It said 'My whole kingdom'. Dudley began to read it. It was only a page long, so it didn't take to long.

"What are you doing in here!?" Eric yelled.

"Sir Eric! I was looking for you. I have a message."

"Give me that." Eric said taking the paper away from Dudley.

"You killed the queen." Dudley said.

"The queen died of a heart attack."

"A heart attack that you caused!"

Dudley ran out of the castle and got on his horse. He yelled through out the kingdom that Eric was the one who killed the queen. Everyone was mad at Eric, and all went over to the castle. Dudley was in front, with his horse. Eric opened the door, and all his knights came out, and pushed back the towns people. A huge fight began. Dudley and Eric battled it out, until Dudley got stabbed in the stomach, and was knocked down.

"That was your fault... Next time, don't touch my stuff."

The knights took Dudley, and that was all Dudley could remember.

**End of flash back!**

Dudley finished his stories, and Kitty was upset about that story. She hugged Dudley.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley."

"It's over now... I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Always protect me Dudley... Please?" Kitty said looked up at him. (They are still hugging).

"Always, my queen."


	5. I Do Not?

**Everyone! Go on youtube and look up "Mario Steals Sonic's Newspaper" it's 2:47 long.**

About 1 month later. Eric and Kitty were getting along, but Kitty made sure Dudley was always with them. Eric didn't really like that, they wanted to be alone. Every night, Dudley would sleep out of Kitty's bedroom so Eric couldn't get to her.

Anyways, Kitty was eating her breakfast, when Eric walked down.

"Good morning, Eric." Kitty said.

Eric didn't even answer her. All he did was look at her. He hated talking to anyone in the morning. He got milk and headed up stairs, without saying a word. Dudley was walking down the stairs, just as Eric was going up. Dudley waved, and Eric rolled his eyes.

"What's up with lord stupid?" Dudley asked sitting down.

"I don't know. He's so rude for a king."

"Yea..."

Dudley and Kitty ate breakfast. In about 5 days it would be the day Eric and Kitty would get married. Dudley was really scared about this, he didn't know why. Anyways, the king came up to Dudley, and handed him a letter.

"Dudley. Could you please run this letter down a town called Mortcal?" (I don't know! I just made it up!)

"But that's like a whole week."

The king gave Dudley a look, and Dudley grabbed the paper and left the castle. He jumped on his horse, and Kitty didn't want Dudley to left her. He wouldn't be here for her wedding. What if something bad happens to her?

"Dad! Why did you make Dudley left?" Kitty asked when Dudley left.

"Because Eric didn't want him to be at the wedding."

"Why!? He's my best friend! I want Dudley to be there. Eric isn't king..."

"Yet. He will be in 5 days."

The day of the wedding! Everyone was inside a church supporting them. Eric was waiting for Kitty. Soon, the music began to start. Everyone stood up and looked at the king and queen. Kitty got to Eric and stood in front of him. Everyone sat down.

"Do you Eric (Whatever his stupid last name is) take Kitty Kastwell to be your wife?" The king said.

"I do!" Eric said.

"Do you, Kitty Katswell, take Eric to be your husband?" The king said.

"I... Do." Kitty said looking down.

The king said some more stuff to them. Anyways, the king smiled at Kitty and Eric.

"Eric, you may now kiss your bride." The king said.

Eric smiled at Kitty, but Kitty looked at all the towns people. They both leaned into each other.

"Stop the wedding!" Yelled a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. It was Dudley who yelled that. Eric gasped, as Dudley walked over to them.

"I object to these two getting married!" Dudley said.

"Dudley! How did you get here? You're suppose to be at that other town." The king said.

"Yea... About that... My horse ripped up the letter."

"We passed this part!" Eric said.

"Shut up, Eric! You're just gonna kill Kitty, so you can be the only king!" Dudley yelled and everyone gasped.

"It's true! Dudley told me this story about him and Eric." Kitty said holding Dudley's arm.

"Guards!" The king yelled

The knights grabbed Eric, and took him away. After a few seconds, one of the knights came, and whispered something into the king's ear. It was true that Eric was going to kill Kitty and her father. They took Eric far away, so no one would have to put up with him.

"I guess the wedding is off." Kitty said dropping her crown on the floor.

"No... It's not." Dudley said.

Dudley got on the floor and grabbed her crown. He grabbed a pillow from the king, and place the crown on the pillow. Dudley stood on one knee, and bowed to Kitty.

"I've known you for a long... I would give my life to you. You need to be queen, and I couldn't image life without... I would be more than grateful to be your new king."

"Oh Dudley... I would love for you to be my king."

Dudley stood up, and placed the crown on Kitty's head. Then they kissed each other. Kitty's father was happy that someone he trust, would be king. Anyways, Dudley changed his clothes, and they both said their I do's. They kissed each other, and were the new king and queen. Nothing could go wrong. They made sure their town was happy and safe from anything.

"You make a fine king, Dudley."

"And you make a fine queen."

They lived in the same castle with Kitty's father. Even some of Dudley's old friends, moved into their town, just because they knew that Dudley and Kitty would look after them from harm. The king and queen later on, had 2 kids. A boy and a girl. They both would follow in their parents footsteps.

**I hoped you guys like this story! I sure did! Thanks again Kudleyfan93. You're idea's freaking rock!**


End file.
